


Who Did It?

by ketchupminari



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Investigations, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketchupminari/pseuds/ketchupminari
Summary: Kim Dahyun was a kind and nice high school student. She was well liked by seemingly everyone she came into contact with. That’s why everyone was so shocked to hear that she had been murdered.





	Who Did It?

The crisp autumn air stung at Dahyun's exposed face. She pulled her jacket tightly together to help fight the cold. She looked down at her watch and she sighed when she read the time. "12:37 Dahyun, you should be home by now." She muttered to herself.

She walked into an poorly lit side street that was a shortcut to her house. She was nearing her house when she heard the sound of footsteps closely behind her. She froze firmly in her stop. She slowly turned around to see who was around her. A hooded figure greeted her, their face covered by a mask and baseball cap.

The next thing she knew she was on the ground, her face hurt like hell. The taste of pennies was now evident in her mouth, she looked down to see blood flowing out onto the street. Looking up she saw the hooded figure once more, their knuckles covered in what Dahyun could only assume was her blood. Dahyun was struggling to stand up when the figure kicked her in her stomach. She doubled over in pain.

Dahyun's purse fell to the ground and all its contents spilled out. She reached her hand out to grab her phone when a black boot stomped straight on her hand.  
"Stop struggling." She barely heard the voice say. Dahyun let out a cry, blood still flowing from her mouth. The figure started to struggle with something inside one of their pockets. After a moment of fumbling the hooded figure pulled out a gun. Dahyun was barely strong enough to mutter, "Please don't."

The next thing Dahyun felt was a sharp pain in her chest. The world around her started dim. Her ears were filled with an annoying ringing sound. The figure bent down, getting closer to Dahyun's ear. A surprisingly feminine, delicate, sweet voice was the last thing Dahyun heard. "You deserved it, Princess."

 

Son Chaeyoung was standing out on her porch, letting her dog out to pee when she heard a loud, booming noise. Her dogs head perked up at the sound and began to bark. Chaeyoung was halfway down her front steps when her dog bolted down the street. "Stupid dog, get back here!" She yelled while starting to run after it. After a while it didn't seem like her dog was just running aimlessly, it was running towards something specific.

Chaeyoung didn't know how long she had been chasing after her dog when she found herself in a poorly lit streetway. "This is on the way to Dahyun's house." She said aloud while walking towards her now frozen in place dog. She got closer to her dog, petting it gently. Her dog wouldn't look her in her eyes like usual. It's eyes were instead focused on something behind Chaeyoung. 

Chaeyoung turned around, her hand placed firmly on her dogs collar and walked closer to what her dog was staring at.

Chaeyoung dropped to her knees. Tears began to flow down her freshly washed face. "Dahyun, w-w-who did this too you?" She bent down closer to Dahyun's cold, pale face. Chaeyoung's dog started to bark loudly and soon all the nearby houses porch lights flickered on. People started to emerge from their houses and walk closer to the crying girl and barking dog.

They all covered their faces when they saw that the crying girl was crying over a dead body.  
A neighbor bent down to where Chaeyoung was and gently asked her, "Sweetie, what happened?" Chaeyoung looked up at the woman. "I-I don't k-know. S-she i-is my best f-friend," Chaeyoung stuttered before bursting into more tears, "At least she was!" And she collapsed onto Dahyun's body. 

"Someone call the police! And the ambulance. Someone's been killed!" The woman yelled and slowly began to drag Chaeyoung away from her friends dead body.


End file.
